


Shielded

by BD99



Category: Astoria: Fates Kiss, Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fights, Gang Violence, Human shield, Magical Artifacts, Pegasus - Freeform, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BD99/pseuds/BD99
Summary: Alice O'hara and Medusa get cornered in an alleyway.   Alice may be human, but she will always have her Gorgon's back.





	Shielded

  
  
Gold and Red danced together, entwined like a physical representation of their casters. Pegasus, free and enraged, with fiery hooves beating down on asphalt as monsters fled. Each flicker of a smaller Aura was trampled, kicked aside as if it were parchment standing against flame. As others attacked from range, gold would fire in the stallion’s eyes, burning brightly enough to change the stallion’s mane to sunset.  
Human and monster stood shoulder to shoulder, elbows touching in the intimate way of companions. Every shift from Medusa radiated through to Alice, who could step and defend without a single word needed.  
  
The Gorgon was furious, even as she refrained from striking aggressively, it showed in the violence of Pegasus’ defence. Steel coloured eyes flashed to red each time a gangster got too close, burning with the Gorgon’s power and desire to turn those nearby to stone. Her sharp jaw remained clenched, adding to the sharpness of her chin and proud nose in the shadowy light.  
  
Alice, for her usual softness, was not far behind. The way she cast her shields betrayed her protective instincts, whilst the intensity could only be born of a fury to rival Medusa’s. Soft brows furrowed in concentration, shadowing autumn brown eyes that narrowed in determination. The gentle curves and soft angles of her jaw did little to dull the blow of her Aura, or her fist when an enemy was within range.  
  
“How does Medusa’s pet human have an Aura?” The question was cried in many ways as the gang was beaten back, cowering at the unified defence. The statement was enough for the game to change, gold fading briefly as Pegasus flared. Medusa’s fists clenched as she crossed her arms over her body, knuckles whitening at the apparent effort of holding back. A brief nod from Alice saw the Gorgon spread her fingers a mere second before Pegasus charged. Rainbows flashed down the alley, painting the brickwork in every colour as Pegasus thundered through, trampling every gangster and aura that did not submit and flee.  
  
“Fucking do something!” More panicked cries inspired those of the gang which were able to think. Several struck out at Medusa, who had cast her Aura from her. Instantly, Alice stepped forwards, deflecting fireballs with her golden bubble. She moved as if holding a literal shield, bracing her shoulder against each blow. As she stepped forwards, Medusa followed, placing a light yet protective hand against the Agent’s lower back. The hand was steadying, a support in the chaos that Alice was still training for. In her wildest dreams, she’d never thought to find herself in an Aura fight. That said, had she never expected to have her throat slit either.  
  
“Alice, get down” Medusa’s order was quick, even as Pegasus came rushing back. Alice moved on instinct, dropping to her belly as Medusa practically leapt over her. Red converse filled Alice’s vision, along with the scent of the alley and crushed flowers. The flowers were a welcome scent, a reminder of the beautifully cultivated greenhouse backyard waiting for her. Of perfectly stewed tea and laughter over scones.  A place of safety that was away from the oppressive brickwork that caved in on them, and the horrific stench of the now dented dumpsters that Pegasus had upturned.  
  
“I’ve got it” Alice called out, rising to her knee as quickly as she could. This time, all she could do was thrust her hands out as if she could push someone away as a silvery blue aura struck at Medusa and her. The bubble formed around them entirely, deflecting every attack as Auras crashed around them. The power of the blow had Alice wheeling. As Medusa began to push forwards, Alice turned her attention to those knocked down. One of the men rested on his knees, his Viper Aura ready to strike at Medusa. Others had fire glowing in the palms of their hand, all gathered for a unified strike at the Gorgon’s unprotected flank.  
  
“Medusa!” Alice exclaimed loudly, forcing herself into a leap as the Aura’s exploded. She braced her arms across her chest, meanwhile ducking her head as everything collided with her heart. Gold burned impossibly bright, almost as if a solid wall had been formed between them. Orange and blues burned over the edges, reflected into the walls and back at those who had struck. Their screams filled the air, though Alice couldn’t see the damage. Blackness ate at the corner of her vision, sneaking tendrils robbing her of the light as she fell forwards. Before her face could hit the pavement, her collar yanked, clothes tightened against her chest and torso as her weight hung from them. Medusa’s knuckles grew white against the handful of dark blue blazer, even as she attempted to pull Alice to her feet. The human was strong, terrifyingly so for a mortal, but she was also untrained. The blow she had taken would have sent many godly monsters down, let alone...  
  
The Gorgon hissed out a single sentence in Ancient Greek, using the tone which Alice dubbed her ‘Crime Lord’ voice. It was so rare enough to make Alice’s blood burn hotter. It terrified her in a primal sense, warned her that danger was near, yet it had always been used to protect her. It was a show of Medusa’s power and determination. A reminder of everything the Godly monster had lost, of how special it was when she opened up to another. The knowledge of the woman behind the tone was enough to make the tone almost like a treat. A guilty delight... so long as it was not aimed at Alice.  
  
“One’s dow-“  
  
“You had your chance” Medusa’s voice drowned out the defiant cries at Alice’s condition. The Gorgon simply pulled Alice up, holding the human to her chest as Pegasus unleashed. The ground literally shook beneath their feet as The Winged Aura charged, leaving the asphalt cracked beneath each devastating stride. The Stallion’s hooves came crashing down as aura’s struck, smacking every attack into the pavement. Crushing every ounce of defiance like a bug beneath a shoe. His hooves continued through the other Aura’s shattering them entirely mere milliseconds before red sparks splashed from impact. Medusa didn’t adopt her battle pose, didn’t execute her supreme restraint and dextrous control. Instead, Pegasus ran wild, unbridled instinct that could shake the world.  
  
Even in her barely conscious state, Alice realised exactly how terrifying this could be. Medusa had always shown restraint, it had made her the perfect leader. Even restrained and calculated, her Aura had intimidated the gods. Now, she was letting her power fly, no longer caring who or what was damaged. Pegasus didn’t stop with Aura’s. The giant horse struck at the monsters too, crushing bones beneath his strikes. Alice briefly saw a hoof come down on one man’s back, followed by a crack so sickening she felt she might vomit. This rage was not the Medusa she knew.  
  
“Stay with me, Alice. I’ll keep you safe. Just stay awake” Medusa’s voice cracked, begging the agent to stay conscious. Alice felt her head gently urged into a familiar shoulder mere moments before Medusa swept her into a bridal hold. Alice felt like the ground fell from beneath her. Desperately, she clung to the Gorgon, her weak hands trembling to the only sense of security she had. Her head fell forwards, brow and nose coming to rest against the roasting skin of Medusa’s neck. Instantly the scent of flowers met her nose, along with a subtle saltiness. A unique concoction that was purely Medusa. Safety.  
  
“D-don’t kill” was Alice’s soft request, even as she allowed her eyes to close. Her numb legs hung from Medusa’s arm. The Gorgon simply pulled the human closer into her chest, enough that Alice could feel the racing heartbeat through layers of plaid. She knew that corded muscles would be stark against the Gorgon’s skin underneath her clothes, that Pegasus was blistering through Medusa’s veins to give her the burst of speed as she sprinted past the staggering enemies. Those Pegasus has not demolished, anyway.  
  
“Alice, where did they hit you?”  
  
“The-“ The Human groaned softly, unable to focus. Each stride was a small bounce, which drew her nose deeper into the Gorgon’s neck. That scent of safety and life which made her head feel all the foggier. A blanket covered her senses, slowly allowing her to ignore the bump of Medusa’s shoulder against her cheek, to relax against the tickling of flaming red hair that brushed against her temple. All that mattered was that safety. She was safe, Medusa had promised.  
  
“Alice? Alice! No, stay awake!” The Gorgon actively pleaded, even though she fought to keep her tone calm. Medusa always kept her head in a crisis, at least externally. Alice should have remembered the time at the park. The time Medusa had faced down two gangs without her Aura. Just controlled fury and dangerous, concealed threats that burned with the same power Pegasus gave her. That was the time Alice had seen Medusa thoughtlessly risk her life, all to protect the dumb humans. Alice had felt like this... only, this was far, far worse. Almost as if she could just sleep. Sleep? That sounded wonderful. Wrapped in safety and warmth after a long fight, it was perfect. Alice had enough comprehension to take one final breath of Medusa’s scent, which brought a soft smile to her lips. She’d see that garden again, she just knew it.  
  
“ALICE!?!”  
  



End file.
